1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the manufacturing of a structure including a channel along which liquid flows.
2. Related Art
To date, several configures in which components (referred to below as “channel forming sections”) forming a channel along which liquid flows are housed in a casing have been proposed. For example, JP-A-2012-206424 and JP-A-2012-218195 disclose a configuration as exemplified in FIG. 6. In this configuration, a base section 92 is fixed to a cover section 94 by a plurality of screws 96 with a seal member 90 made of an elastic material therebetween. In addition, a channel unit 98 including an adjusting valve and a filter is formed in the inner space of the configuration. The channel unit 98 is a channel forming section in which a plurality of channel members 982 are stacked. By fixing the base section 92 to the cover section 94 such that the seal member 90 is sufficiently pressed and shrunk, the evaporation of moisture in the inner space is prevented.